My Future?
by gengpetals
Summary: "AKU INGIN MENJADI MURID SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL!" Mimpi seorang namja cilik. Siapa yang tau kalau dia bisa mewujudkan mimpinya lebih awal. / HANCHUL! With Super Junior couples. BoysLove. Chapter 1 update!
1. Prolog

Another story by **GENGPETALS**

.

.

**MY FUTURE?**

.

.

Main casts :: **Kim Heechul, Hankyung**

Other casts :: **All Super Junior members**

Genre :: **Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, Mystery, Drama, dan Humor gagal(?)**

Length :: Chaptered?

Warning :: BOYSLOVE, SUPER OOC! Still newbie.

Disclaimer :: the casts belong to their selves. But this fict and HanChul are mine :p

.

This story is pure my idea. But some of the plot inspired by ... a children comic ._.

Can you guess it?

_Italics are flashback moments._

Don't like? Don't read. Simple.

Enjoy reading ~

.

* * *

.

_Seorang namja kecil sedang termenung menatap sekelilingnya. Sebenarnya ia bisa dibilang cukup cantik. Hidung mancung, mata yang bulat dengan iris cokelat, bibir penuh berwarna pink merona, dan yang terpenting kulitnya yang putih mulus. Sesekali ia memperbaiki dasi kupu-kupunya, walaupun benda itu bahkan sama sekali tidak bergeser sesenti pun dari tempatnya semula. Mungkin ia merasa _nervous_. Ya, ini hari pertamanya bersekolah di _Shining Elementary School_._

_"Ramai sekali.. aku bisa dapat teman nggak ya?" gumamnya cemas._

_"Chagi, jangan tegang begitu. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ke toilet disana." Kim Jungsoo, eomma namja cantik itu menenangkannya sembari menunjuk sebuah ruangan dengan papan yang menandakan toilet namja._

_Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dengan langkah yang –dibuat-buat– tegap, ia berjalan menuju toilet tersebut dan masuk ke dalamnya. Namun belum ada semenit, ia sudah digiring keluar oleh seorang ahjussi separuh baya._

_"Nak, ini toilet namja. Yang untuk yeoja ada di sebelahnya. Jangan sampai salah lagi, arachi?"_

_Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Ahjussi, aku ini namja tau!" dan langsung pergi meninggalkan sang ahjussi yang cengo mendengarnya. Ia sudah kehilangan moodnya kali ini._

_"Kau dikira salah masuk, padahal memang disitu tempatmu sebenarnya. Benar, kan?" tiba-tiba seorang yeoja imut sebayanya menghalangi langkah namja cantik itu, membuat moodnya makin memburuk. Sang yeoja yang sepertinya tidak menyadari aura sang namja yang semakin suram(?) malah makin mendekat dan memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah._

_"Wah, kau memang sangat cantik. Pantas saja ahjussi itu salah mengenalimu–"_

_"Heh yeoja jelek! Jangan menghalangiku. Pergi sana!" ia mendorong yeoja imut itu untuk menyingkir dan melanjutkan jalannya. _

_"Yeoja? Jangan salah, aku juga sama sepertimu."_

_Namja cantik itu membelalakkan matanya, dan berbalik memandang sang yeoja –ehm, namja imut itu. Tiba-tiba namja imut itu terbahak._

_"Hahahaha! Harusnya kau melihat wajahmu saat ini. Kau terlihat seperti– hahahaha!" namja imut itu tidak kuasa untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia malah tertawa makin keras sambil memegang perutnya._

_"Kau! Berhenti tertawa!" kesal sang namja cantik. Moodnya makin memburuk. Namja imut itu berusaha mengontrol tawanya, meninggalkan cengiran yang khas._

_"Hehehe, mianhae. Ah, aku Bummie, Kim Kibum!" namja imut yang ternyata bernama Kibum itu mengenalkan diri. "Dan kau tau, aku tadi juga diusir dari toilet namja, sama sepertimu."_

_"Benarkah? Hahahaha, kalau begitu kita sama," girang sang namja cantik tertawa. Moodnya meningkat drastis. Dasar bocah moody. _

_"Aku Chullie, Kim Heechul. Kita berteman ya Bummie!"_

_"Tentu saja Chullie, berteman!"_

_Chullie dan Bummie, kedua namja cantik nan imut yang baru saja berkenalan itu berlari dan saling mengejar dengan riang layaknya anak kecil. Tanpa disengaja, Chullie menabrak seorang yeoja tinggi dengan paras manis, yang nampaknya lebih tua dari mereka._

_"Ah, mianhae. Aku tidak sengaja," sahut yeoja itu tiba-tiba. Chullie dan Bummie mengerutkan kening mereka. Kan, mereka yang nabrak, kok malah yeoja itu yang minta maaf?_

_"N-ne, tidak apa-apa kok noona__–_"_  
_

_"Noona? Ya! Aku namja! Kalian tidak melihat namaku? Lee Hyukjae!" sewot yeoja –eh, namja manis itu tiba-tiba sambil menunjukkan _name tag_ berwarna biru yang dikenakan seluruh murid baru berjenis namja. Sontak Bummie dan Chullie tertawa terbahak-bahak._

_"Ajaib sekali, dalam sehari aku bertemu dua manusia yang bernasib sama sepertiku," sela Chullie dalam tawanya. Bummie mengangguk, masih tetap terbahak._

_"Nah Hyukkie, aku Chullie dan dia Bummie. Mulai hari ini kita bertiga berteman, oke?" putus Chullie seenaknya setelah tawanya mereda. Namja manis bernama Hyukkie yang terlewat polos namun garang(?) itu hanya mengangguk patuh dan ikut berlari saat Chullie dan Bummie menariknya di dua sisi yang berbeda._

_Dan dimulailah kembali kejar-kejaran yang penuh canda tawa antara ketiga bocah cilik yang baru saja menjalin hubungan persahabatan itu._

_._

_._

_._

"Hankyung! Minta maaf ke Heechul dong!"

"Mana aku tahu kalau ada si _flowerboy _sedang berjalan di depanku. Harusnya kau jadi tukang jaga kebun aja kali ya."

"Udah salah, nggak bantuin aku, malah ngeledek! Coba liat Wonnie tuh, dia bahkan membantuku. Dia selalu baik padaku, tidak sepertimu!"

"Kalau kau memang suka sama Siwon, yaudah main sama dia aja sana."

.

.

"AKU INGIN MENJADI MURID _SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL~_!"

"Mungkin masa remaja tak seindah yang kau bayangkan.."

"Masuklah ke kamarmu, genggam bola kristal ini erat-erat. Kemudian buka pintu kamarmu, dan lihatlah keajaiban yang akan terjadi."

.

.

Appa, eomma, Kyunnie.. tolong aku!

Sebenarnya apa yang baru saja terjadi denganku?

"ANDWAEEEEEEEE!"

.

.

.

**TBC? END?**

.

* * *

.

Hai, setelah sekian lama akhirnya author datang lagi bawa HanChul XD

Still prolog and teaser, but might be a boring story ._.

And really thankful buat yang udah review di fict My Idol, My Love.

Dan maaf sebesar-besarnya, kayaknya author nggak bisa buat prequel maupun sequel nya :(

Biarlah hubungan HanChul disana tetap jadi misteri *slapped*

Dan untuk fict ini, adakah yang menginginkan lanjutannya? Ataukah cukup hanya sampai disini?

Kalau banyak yang suka, author post chapter pertamanya :)

Mau memberi komentar dan saran untuk author dan fict ini? Asal jangan ngebash castnya.

Tuangkan semua di kotak review. Don't be silent reader! *maksa*

See ya at the next chapter.

**Keep love for HanChul :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Another story by **GENGPETALS**

**.**

**.**

**MY FUTURE?**

**.**

**.**

Main casts :: **Kim Heechul, Hankyung**

Other casts :: **All Super Junior couples**

Genre :: **Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, Mystery, Drama, dan Humor gagal(?)**

Length :: Chaptered?

Warning :: BOYSLOVE, SUPER OOC! Still newbie and might be late to publish the next chapter.

Disclaimer :: the casts belong to their selves. But this fict and HanChul are mine :p

.

This story is pure author's idea. But some of the plot inspired by ... a children comic ._.  
Can you guess it?

_Italics are flashback moments._

Don't like? Don't read. Simple.

Enjoy reading ~

* * *

Chapter 1

.

Auntumn, 2013

Bel sekolah berdering nyaring, menandakan jam istirahat telah usai dan waktunya memulai kembali pelajaran. Namun bel tersebut tak menyurutkan semangat anak-anak _Shining Elementary School_ yang sedang bermain di tengah lapangan ataupun di kelas masing-masing. Mereka tetap pada aktivitas mereka dan tak menghiraukan bel sekolah yang berbunyi dua menit yang lalu tersebut.

Begitu juga dengan seorang namja cantik yang tengah bersemangat menyiram tanaman di depan kelasnya. Seorang namja berkebun? Oke, dia punya alasan tersendiri ketika ditanya mengapa lebih suka merawat tanaman ketimbang bermain bola seperti namja lainnya. Alasannya, _sunflower _atau yang biasa disebut bunga matahari sedang tumbuh mekar di taman kelas mereka. Dan dia seperti tersihir oleh pesona bunga berwarna kuning cerah itu.

Ia bahkan punya julukan tersendiri di sekolah itu –_flowerboy._

Setelah selesai melakukan aktivitas ritualnya –menyiram bunga dan memandangi sang _sunflower, _ia mengangkut alat penyiram tanamannya yang isinya masih tersisa setengah dan berjalan perlahan kembali ke kelas.

Tanpa disadari, seorang namja lainnya muncul dari arah yang berlawanan, berlari dan tertawa riang bersama seorang namja lainnya. Dan saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan..

"Awas..!"

Brukk!

Suara badan disertai bunyi alat penyiram yang terjatuh menggema di sepanjang lorong kelas, membuat semua pandangan mata beralih pada keduanya.

"Aduh ~ ah, Heechul! Mianhae, kau nggak papa?"

"Aish, yak Hannie! Kau ngapain sih? Kalau jalan liat-liat dong! Sakit tau," ringis Heechul –sang _flowerboy_– sambil mengusap pantatnya yang terbentur lantai.

"Huwaaaah! Bajuku basah! Eotte?" paniknya kemudian sambil memandang bajunya yang basah oleh sisa air dalam penyiram yang juga terjatuh. Refleks namja yang menubruknya tadi –Hankyung– merogoh sakunya, namun ia tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Aduh, aku lupa bawa sapu tangan–"

"Heechul-ah! Kamu kenapa?" Seorang namja lainnya datang dan menghampiri Heechul. "Astaga, kamu basah!"

Dengan sigap ia merogoh kantongnya, mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan berwarna biru cerah dan berusaha mengeringkan seragam Heechul.

"Wonnie, sapu tanganmu jadi basah tuh," tunjuk Heechul polos pada sehelai kain dalam genggaman namja bernama lengkap Choi Siwon itu.

"Nggak apa, yang penting kamu kering dulu supaya kamu nggak masuk angin."

"Ah, gomawo Wonnie," balas Heechul sambil tersenyum manis, senyum yang bahkan bisa membuat para namja terpesona, termasuk Siwon yang tepat berada di hadapan Heechul.

Hankyung, sang sumber masalah, hanya bisa menatap mereka kesal.

"Hankyung! Minta maaf ke Heechul dong!" bentak Siwon kasar pada Hankyung. Hankyung mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menahan dongkol yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

"Mana aku tahu kalau ada si _flowerboy _sedang berjalan di depanku. Harusnya kau jadi tukang jaga kebun aja kali ya." Hankyung meleletkan lidahnya pada Heechul, yang dibalas deathglare oleh Heechul. Ia berjalan mendekati Hankyung.

"Udah salah, nggak bantuin aku, malah ngeledek! Coba liat Wonnie tuh, dia bahkan membantuku. Dia selalu baik padaku, tidak sepertimu!"

Hening. Tidak ada yang menyahut.

Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal pada Hankyung, sementara Hankyung memandangnya kecewa.

"Kalau kau memang suka sama Siwon, yaudah main sama dia aja sana."

Dan Hankyung lantas membalikkan badannya, pergi begitu saja sambil menarik tangan namja yang tadi berlari bersamanya, Donghae, yang hanya bisa menonton mereka kebingungan.

"A–apa katamu?" kaget Heechul melihat reaksi Hankyung. Ia pikir Hankyung akan balas meledeknya lagi, seperti pertengkaran mereka biasanya dan malah berakhir dengan kejar-kejaran. Hankyung tak pernah sedingin ini padanya.

"Hei Chullie, ada apa nih?" seorang namja imut sebaya Heechul datang dan menepuk bahunya, disusul dengan seorang namja manis di belakang mereka.

"Ah, Bummie, Hyukkie. Nggak tau tuh Hannie, padahal dia yang menabrakku tadi, kok malah dia yang marah.." Heechul menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

.

.

Pada saat pelajaran kembali berlangsung pun, tak sekalipun Hankyung menyapa Heechul dan menggodanya seperti biasa. Apalagi jam terakhir ini pelajaran matematika –_you know _lah, pelajaran yang paling dihindari walau di jam pertama sekalipun.

Dan pada momen seperti inilah biasanya mereka akan saling bercanda, meledek tanpa suara, melempar kertas yang kebanyakan berakhir dengan omelan sonsaengnim, dan hal-hal bodoh lainnya yang biasa dilakukan anak seusia mereka.

Tapi jangankan melihat, melirik saja Hankyung tidak. Dan hal itu membuat pikiran Heechul kalut.

'Hannie kenapa sih, apa aku ada salah padanya?' Batin Heechul mulai resah sambil memandangi punggung Hankyung yang duduk beberapa meja didepannya.

'Ah, tapi kenapa malah aku yang ngerasa bersalah sih? Padahal kan dia tadi yang menabrakku duluan, aish! Sudah, terserah sajalah.'

Heechul kembali mencoba fokus pada pelajarannya kembali. Tapi tetap saja pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari punggung tegap Hankyung, berharap punggung itu akan berbalik dan menampilkan wajah bodoh Hankyung yang sedang meledeknya.

Harapan hanya tinggal harapan.

.

.

"Ugh, Hannie menyebalkan!"

Dan kini, di perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya pun, Heechul tetap saja ngomel nggak jelas. Kibum dan Eunhyuk tidak pulang bersamanya seperti biasa karena kegiatan club masing-masing, membuat Heechul harus berjalan sendirian dengan pikiran makin kusut.

Ia melirik anak-anak _Junior High School _yang melintas di hadapannya.

"Ah, andai saja aku bisa cepat lulus dan jadi murid _junior high school_.."

Heechul mengkhayalkan dirinya yang sudah remaja, menjadi tinggi dan tampan, berwajah maskulin, diperebutkan banyak yeoja –hei, jangan salah. Heechul masihlah seorang namja, namja jadi-jadian *ditimpuk Heechul*– dan bukanlah seorang _flowerboy _–salah satu bahan ejekan Hankyung padanya.

Ah, Hankyung. Lagi-lagi ia mengingat namja berkebangsaan China itu, membuat hatinya kembali mencelos.

"Tapi nanti pasti aku bertemu lagi dengan Hannie menyebalkan itu! Nggak, aku nggak mau! Ugh!" Heechul menendang kerikil di depannya dengan kasar.

"AKU INGIN MENJADI MURID _SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL~_!"

"Jadi kau ingin menjadi remaja _high school_, bocah cilik?"

Tiba-tiba seorang ahjussi berjubah hitam dengan tudung kepala yang menutupi sebagian rambut putihnya, bertanya pada Heechul, membuat namja kecil itu terlonjak kaget. Seingatnya tadi ia tidak melihat siapapun disitu selain dirinya tentunya.

"Siapa kau? Dan lagi, aku bukan bocah cilik!" Heechul menatap kesal pada ahjussi tersebut.

"Namaku Shine."

Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kemudian mengangguk imut(?). "Aku Kim Heechul, salam kenal Shin ahjussi."

"Bukan Shin, tapi Shine!"

"Iya iya, aku tau Shin ahjussi!"

Ahjussi berjubah hitam yang mengaku bernama Shine itu memijit kepalanya frustasi.

"Arasseo, terserah kau saja bocah–"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan bocah! Ahjussi aneh!" Heechul berbalik dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal, berniat meninggalkan ahjussi itu.

"Tapi, mungkin masa remaja tak seindah yang kau bayangkan."

Suara berat nan dingin Shine membuat Heechul terdiam di tempatnya sebelum kakinya lebih jauh melangkah. Merasa penasaran, ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Shine.

"Kan aku belum mencobanya, jadi aku nggak tau ahjussi.."

Ahjussi itu tersenyum misterius. Tangannya merogoh kantong jubahnya, dan beberapa saat kemudian sebuah bola kristal kecil berwarna _sapphire blue _bening tergenggam di tangannya.

"Masuklah ke kamarmu, lalu genggam bola kristal ini erat-erat. Kemudian buka pintu kamarmu, dan lihatlah keajaiban yang akan terjadi."

Heechul menatap curiga pada Shine, namun rasa penasarannya yang tinggi mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengambil kristal itu. Sejenak ia memperhatikan benda itu dengan kening berkerut. Emangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan benda yang bentuknya seperti kelereng ini?

"Ah iya, aku kan ada janji mau main game sama Kyunnie! Dia bisa ngamuk kalau aku telat pulang!" Heechul segera melesat pergi tanpa memperdulikan Shine yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

Dan, ahjussi berjubah hitam itu pun menghilang bersama semilir angin yang berhembus pelan.

.

.

.

"Chullie, bangun! Sudah jam berapa ini. Kau tidak mau sekolah, eoh?" suara nyaring Kim Jungsoo, eomma Kim Heechul, memecah keheningan pagi. Kim Youngwoon, appa Heechul, tetap menyantap sarapannya dengan santai sementara Kim Kyuhyun, adik semata wayang Heechul tetap pada ritual paginya tanpa memperdulikan keributan itu. Hal yang sudah biasa.

Heechul yang juga sudah kebal mendengar teriakan itu tidak bergeming sama sekali, malah makin merapatkan selimut bermotif kucingnya, melawan dinginnya pagi. Jungsoo yang merasa tidak mendapat respon, segera mendatangi Heechul. Sampai akhirnya..

Pletak!

"Aishhh eomma! Kenapa eomma memukulku," rengek Heechul sembari mengusap kepalanya yang dihadiahi _morning kiss_ dari spatula Jungsoo (?)

"Siapa suruh kau tak bangun juga. Lihat sudah jam berapa ini!"

Heechul memutar matanya malas dan menatap jam dinding bergambar _sunflower _yang terpajang manis di dinding kamarnya yang berwarna senada. Seketika air wajahnya berubah dan menatap horor jam tersebut.

"Huwaaa aku terlambat! Eomma kenapa tidak membangunkanku sih!" secepat kilat Heechul menyambar handuknya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Jungsoo yang melihat kelakuan Heechul hanya geleng-geleng dan kembali pada ritual semula –memasak.

"Sekolah ya.. uh, harus bertemu Hannie lagi dong," sungut Heechul sambil memakai dasi dan topinya.

Setelah ritual paginya beres, Heechul bergegas mengambil tasnya dan hendak keluar. Saat itulah matanya tertumbuk pada bola kristal bening pemberian Shine. Seketika ia terngiang perkataan sang ahjussi.

_"Masuklah ke kamarmu, lalu genggam bola kristal ini erat-erat. Kemudian buka pintu kamarmu, dan lihatlah keajaiban yang akan terjadi."_

"Haha.. masa sih?" Tanpa ragu Heechul mengambil kristal itu, menggenggamnya kuat sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

Tanpa mengetahui hal itu akan merubah segalanya.

.

.

.

**to be continued.**

* * *

.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Heechul? Petualangan apakah yang akan dihadapinya? Stay tune at the next chapter.

**B****IG THANKS TO**

**Liezapetals - Rilakkyuming97 - GaemGyu92 - abilhikmah - ahraya love henry - hani107 - Veeclouds  
**

Maaf atas keterlambatannya dan author juga sangat sangat merindukan HanChul :(

.

.

See you as soon as possible :)

**Keep love for HanChul**


End file.
